Eteint
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Le monde se dépeuple pour Drago. Hermione sort. Quelle connerie, cette réunion des Anciens. (Réponse à "Vie manquée")


Bonjour/bonsoir, bienvenue !

Cet OS n'est pas vraiment un OS. A vrai dire, c'est une réponse.

Il y a quelques temps, j'ai écrit un autre OS, **Vie manquée ( s/8042031/1/Vie-manqu%C3%A9e)**, et plusieurs review "disaient" que ce serait intéressant de voir le point de vue de Drago (notamment celle de **Milah DY, Oohfemmeluxieuse, **et **Hermione-drago33**). Je réagis sans doute tard, mais voilà le point de vue de Drago. Je vous avoue que je n'en suis pas satisfaite… Mais je m'en remets à votre jugement

Je conseillerais à toutes les personnes qui n'ont pas lu **Vie manquée **de commencer par là afin de mieux comprendre l'histoire. Si vous y faite un tour, laissez donc une review ;)

Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à espérer que cet OS vous plaise !

Bonne lecture,

* * *

Eteint

Il s'ennuyait. Il s'ennuyait terriblement dans ce château qui l'avait vu grandir. Il s'ennuyait à côté de cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'ennuyait et tout le monde semblait le voir.

Son assiette était intacte depuis que sa _femme _ l'avait remplie. Il n'avait touché à rien. Il n'avait aucun appétit.

Mentalement, il comptait. Dans vingt-sept seconde, _elle _se retournerait à nouveau et tout son univers reviendrait à la normale. Vingt trois. Tout sera parfait, comme avant, quand ses yeux plongeront dans les siens. Quinze. Il se redressa vivement quinze secondes, ça passe terriblement vite. Huit. Son cœur rata un battement, l'excitation de l'anticipation lui vrillait l'estomac. Trois. Deux. Un.

Déçu, il remarqua qu'_elle _attendait encore un instant. Puis elle se retourna. C'était sans doute la millième fois qu'elle le faisait. Pourtant, dans son esprit, c'était toujours la même chose. Une apothéose, un feu d'artifice, un miracle, une angoisse. Il se sentait complet, comme l'année de leurs dix-huit ans, quand _elle_ se tournait vers lui et qu'_elle_ lui adressait un léger sourire, plein d'amour. Ça ne durait qu'une seconde et _elle _reprenait sa position initiale. Alors tout perdait son sens et Drago se tassait sur lui-même, renfrogné.

Cette fois, _elle _se pencha vers ses deux amis. Ou plutôt vers son meilleur ami et son _mari. _Cette idée fait que Drago grinça des dents. Sa femme détestait cela alors elle se tourna vivement vers lui, il jeta un regard noir et le pria d'arrêter. Mais il n'en fit, à vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas écouté. Toute son attention s'était tournée vers _elle_, et les deux autres, qui quittaient la salle, tout sourire.

_Non, non, non, reste, s'il te plait, _pensa Drago. Mais _elle _ne devait plus avoir l'habitude de lire ses émotions, ainsi quand_ elle _se tourna une dernière fois vers lui avant de partir, _elle _ne s'arrêta pas. La lourde porte se referma doucement, personne ne les avait remarqués ou tout le monde trouve cela normal. Mais Drago lui se sentit vide.

A la fin de _cette _année, quand il avait compris qu'_elle_ ne viendrait pas, il avait cherché à se distraire de ses souffrances. Il a cherché de la compagnie à Budapest, à Moscou, à Stockholm, il a bu à Munich, à Narbonne, à Dublin. Il a fait des mauvaises rencontres, s'en ai débarrassé. Mais chaque soirs, en retournant à l'hôtel, il oubliait tout, l'insouciance, son bienêtre artificiel, la légèreté, tout. Le soir, en observant les plafonds douteux des hôtels miteux, il revoyait _son_ visage, entendait _son_ rire, sentait _son_ souffle chaud dans son cou froid. Parfois il aimait ces sensations, il fermait les yeux, _la_ visualisait et se laissait aller à un bonheur irréalisable. Plus souvent, ça ne faisait qu'empirer sa peine. Le trou qui perçait son cœur s'agrandissait toujours un peu plus, son sentiment de manque ne cessait de croitre, l'envie de mourir ne se faisait que plus intense.

Il se souvenait parfaitement d'une conversation qu'ils avaient eut un soir.

_"En sortant de la douche, il n'a pas immédiatement enroulé la serviette autour de lui. _

_Voilà un moment maintenant qu'_elle _ne lui a pas parlé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi et ça le blesse. Alors il a décidé de faire le premier pas. Il a même préparé sa réplique et a répété avec soin devant le miroir. _

_Dans leur salle commune, le portrait grince. _Elle _entre. Il se précipita sur la serviette la plus proche et l'enroula gracieusement autour de lui. Il sortit aussi rapidement que ces longues jambes le lui permis et bloqua _Hermione. _Ils avaient eu une rapide conversation et la réplique qu'il s'était tant appliqué à maitrisé lui a glissé des mains. Il regardait ses lèvres, roses, fines, parfaites. Instinctivement, il lui dit qu'_elle _le blessait par ses mots. Entre la pierre froide et lui, _elle _l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé à ce moment et n'eut pas le temps n'y réfléchir plus que nécessaire puisqu'il s'empara vivement de ses lèvres. _Elle_ lui avait répondu. Lorsqu'_elle _l'avait détaché d'elle, tout en douceur, Drago l'avait alors regardé. _Elle_ était d'une beauté qui détrônait largement Aphrodite, une beauté pure, intelligente. _Elle _était tellement parfaite en tout, _elle _lui avait pardonné ces erreurs de jeunesse, _elle _l'avait même aidé, _elle _lui avait laissé une seconde chance. _Hermione Granger _était tout simplement parfaite. _

_Il n'en était pas tombé amoureux sans raison. _

_Il avait alors parlé instinctivement, une fois de plus. Il lui avait ce qu'il pensait réellement alors qu'il n'aurait jamais fait cela en temps normal. _

_"Ça me rend malade de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre peut te regarder comme je le fais. Te savoir dans les bras d'un autre connard. Qu'un autre t'embrasse, te réconforte, te sert de journal intime. Je souffre de savoir que tu pourrais être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, que tu pourrais l'aimer, que c'est à lui que tu souris. J'ai mal de ne plus te parler et devoir imaginer des conversations pendant des heures sans qu'elles ne s'échangent réellement."_

_Elle __l'avait fui. Mais il avait senti que quelque chose de __vrai __s'était passé."_

_Depuis ce jour-là, Drago avait su que son amour était impossible à faire taire ou à achever. Hermione, grande brune, héroïne de guerre à seulement dix-sept ans, un cœur pur et courageux, d'or, une Gryffondor talentueuse, élève intelligente comme Poudlard n'en avait vu, tendre, douce, digne de confiance. _

_"Tout va bien ?"_

La voix nasillarde le fit se renfrogner un peu plus. Sa _femme. _Quelle erreur cette femme. Sa vie aurait du être tout autre. Heureuse. Il l'avait rencontré alors qu'il était saoul et deux semaines plus tard, il l'épousait. Drago pensait faire passer ses peines en se mariant. Mais il ne fut que déçu et souffrant un peu plus. A chaque dispute, il se demandait comment il aurait réglé le conflit avec Hermione. A de multiple reprise, il s'était dit _"__il n'y aurait même pas eut de conflit.__" Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait, il imaginait __sa __voix. Il n'en avait que faire de sa femme, il n'en avait que faire. _

_Quelques mois après son mariage, il espérait toujours. Quoi ? Qu'Hermione vienne en rage et lui avoue qu'elle l'aimait toujours. Ils n'avaient jamais pu terminer leur histoire, jamais pu la consommer, jusqu'à l'épuisement, leur amour. Mais elle n'est jamais venue. Elle n'était pourtant pas mariée à cette époque, et il aurait tout fait pour elle. Il aurait demandé le divorce et s'il ne l'avait pas eu, il aurait simplement tout fait pour devenir __veuf.__ Mais elle n'est jamais venue. _

_L'espoir, cependant, revit le jour quelques mois plus tard. La femme de Drago était enceinte. Hermione viendrait-elle lui dire qu'elle souhaitait toujours une famille avec lui ? Elle ne s'est jamais pointée chez lui, effondré à lui demander de la suivre à l'autre bout du monde. Il n'aurait même pas prit de bagage. Il aurait attrapé sa main et les aurait fait transplaner, n'importe où pourvu qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour. Mais elle n'est jamais revenue. _

_Le jour de la naissance de son fils, le blond a eu un dernier espoir. Dans la lettre qu'il lui avait adressée le dernier jour, en pleurs, il lui avait confié qu'il aurait voulu appelé __leur_fils Scorpius. Il avait renoncé à ce rêve lorsqu'Hermione lui avait échappé. Il avait même pensé ne jamais avoir d'enfant. Mais s'il donnait à son enfant ce nom, viendrait-elle, effondrée et furieuse, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours et le priait de partir avec elle ? Même à ce moment, peu importait ce qui le retenait, il serait parti avec elle. Mais elle n'est jamais venue.

Il élevait donc son fils, regrettant de ne voir de magnifique cheveux bouclés, de ne pas voir de bras se levait brusquement à chaque questions, de ne pas voir une générosité sans fin dans son regard, qu'il aurait hérité de sa mère, magnifique Hermione _Malefoy. _

A la place de la vie qu'il aurait voulue, il se retrouvait aux côtés d'une femme qu'il abhorrait, à qui il ne répondait même pas, qui était si idiote qu'elle l'aimait tout de même, à rêver si souvent de la femme qui faisait battre son cœur depuis toujours. En effet, le pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti s'avérait juste, il aimerait Hermione jusqu'à la fin, du même amour pure et unique.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé par la matérialisation de l'une d'elle, de la principale. Lorsqu'Hermione tourna la tête vers Drago et croisa son regard, il se sentit à nouveau lui, à nouveau heureux, près à tout, amoureux, complet, aimé. Mais surtout, il remarqua qu'elle lâcha brusquement la main de son époux de fortune. Le blond en fut satisfait et elle le remarqua sans doute. La salle n'avait plus l'air sombre et silencieuse. Mais une sorte d'onde de chaleur remplit la Grande Salle et les conversations continuèrent de bon train. Du moins, c'est ce que Drago perçu. Lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau assis, McGonagall leur fit un signe de tête et se levait, toute tremblante. Elle parut émue et prononça d'une voix clair et distinct :

_"_1956, Dumbledore devenait directeur du collège de Poudlard, succédant au professeur Dippet après avoir été professeur de métamorphoses. Il a sans doute été le plus grand de tous nos directeurs, dit-elle avec émotion. Né en 1881 et mort en 1997, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a eut le mérite de faire les deux guerres du bon côté. A de nombreuses reprises, il a prouvé son intelligence, sa générosité. Il n'a pas finit la seconde période noire mais aurait sans nul doute été extrêmement fier de chacun des élèves qui ont œuvrés pour le bien, de tous ceux qui ont agis pour obtenir le monde meilleur dans lequel aujourd'hui l'on vit. Je vous demanderez donc, pour ce fabuleux sorcier, une minute de silence."

Il se tut. A qui parler de toute façon ? Cette réunion n'était pas une bonne idée en soi. Ça sonnait la fin de Drago Malefoy. Après toutes ses années, il s'était fait une raison. Elle s'était mariée et avait deux enfants. C'était de sa faute si elle n'était pas à côté de lui. Malgré tout, la douleur était la même. Vive, empoisonnante, morbide. Elle l'enfermait dans une bulle de coton, où il était seul et le resterait toujours. Il se sentait seul, depuis tellement longtemps. Cette réunion sonnait assurément la fin de Drago Malefoy.

Des yeux noisette se plongèrent dans les siens, il se sentit bien. Mais immédiatement, elle baissa ses pupilles vers la chaise qu'elle occupait. Soudainement, elle se leva. A grand pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Le monde se dépeupla pour Drago. Sans elle, il s'éteint. Il vit Potter se lever précipitamment, pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie et Weasley le retenir par le poignet. Le roux fit un signe négatif de la tête et perplexe, le brun se rassit et prit la main de sa femme, Ginny Potter. Drago tourna son regard vers la porte et eut tout juste le temps de voir Hermione sursauter face à la pénombre des couloirs. Il regarda à nouveau la chaise où était assise la belle brune et croisa rapidement le regard de Weasley.

Quand il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, Drago avait vu que, quelque part, auprès de Ronald Weasley, elle souffrait. Il ne put déterminer pourquoi, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir c'est ce qu'il restait de lui en elle. Si elle l'aimait toujours. Drago le savait, quelque soit la réponse, il serait anéanti. Puisque, si elle l'aimait toujours, il vivrait avec des remords et des regrets plus encombrant encore que ceux qu'il avait déjà et si elle ne l'aimait plus, alors il souffrirait d'avantage car lui avait toujours la même passion intarissable pour elle.

Il vit sa femme s'approcher de lui, il imagina le visage de son fils, regarda avec intérêt le décor de la Grande Salle, tout en pensant à ses souvenirs de sa dernière année. La plus belle de toutes. Alors essoufflé par tant de maux, il se leva silencieusement et quitta la salle, laissant derrière lui sa femme, seule et exaspérante.

Dehors, il sentit une angoisse monter en lui. Ses souvenirs allaient l'assaillir et il n'était sûr d'être capable de le supporter. Cependant il ne fit pas demi-tour, et prit la direction de la tour des Serpentard. Même dans une pénombre opaque, rien n'avait changé. Ces murs étaient pour lui toujours aussi protecteurs, toujours aussi rassurants. Bien qu'il y ait fait de nombreuses erreurs, à ce souvenir il frissonna, Poudlard restait pour lui le berceau de son enfance, et surtout celui de son unique véritable histoire d'amour.

Il passa près des cuisines et il se souvint des soirées _à la Serpentarde _dont il s'est bien vite lassé en septième année. Il préférait passer du temps avec Hermione.

Au détour d'un couloir, sa respiration se bloqua. C'était là, au bout du ce couloir, qu'il avait attendu Hermione un jour. Persuadé que ce qu'il avait à lui dire était de la plus haute importance. Pour lui, ça l'était, car il n'avait jamais ressenti la nécessité de le faire, la peur de faire fuir sans le faire, de la voir fuir sans qu'il ne l'ait fait. Mais avant tout, il voulait qu'elle sache, parce que c'était la vérité.

_"__Il l'avait vu arriver de loin, dans une robe printanière jaune et blanche, ce samedi ensoleillé, son visage délicatement auréolé par le soleil derrière elle. Son cœur avait fondu en voyant cette image. Même des années après, il se souvenait de tout avec une précision étonnante. Elle marchait vers lui, sans le voir, plongée dans ses pensées, un petit sourire continuellement plaqué sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle était assez près de lui, il emprisonna sa taille et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. _

_Il embrassa doucement ces lèvres alors qu'elle passait ses mains dans sa nuque. Plongeant la tête dans son cou, car une telle confidence ne se faisait pas sans trac, il la colla contre lui et lui murmura simplement à l'oreille : _"_Je t'aime_". _La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, Hermione passa un bras derrière sa nuque et le serra contre elle, posa sa main délicatement sur sa joue et la caressa lentement, délicatement, elle lui répondit : _"Moi aussi, je t'aime. ". _L'extase, l'apothéos, la délivrance, la jouissance, Drago était l'homme le plus heureux des hommes quand il a encore une fois regardé Hermione dans les yeux et l'a embrassé tendrement._ "

Il se souvenait encore de ce sentiment pour le moins explosif. Il s'avança jusque là, sans savoir qu'Hermione y était blottie. Quand il remarqua sa présence, c'était trop tard, elle l'avait senti approcher. Ils restèrent une minute à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. Elle avait les yeux rouges, elle avait trop pleuré. Sentant son cœur se déchirer en voyant cela, Drago tourna les talons et fit mine de s'éloigner. Il s'arrêta net quand il l'entendit murmurer son prénom. C'était presque une supplique, une prière. Toujours de dos, il entendit le bruit que sa robe faisait lorsqu'elle se releva.

Il se tourna lentement et lutta contre l'envie de l'embrasser, de la prendre dans ses bras, de s'enfuir avec elle. Elle semblait avoir tourné la page, alors il aurait aimé lui parler avec froideur. Seulement, il l'aimait comme au premier jour et ne put s'empêcher de l'aimer plus encore.

"Hermione…"

Elle brandit devant elle un morceau de parchemin, jaunie par le temps. Ce fut l'enveloppe, dans son autre main, qui l'informa de ce que c'était. _Sa lettre._

"Je ne l'avais… jamais vu, commença-t-elle. "

Un sombre espoir naquit dans le cœur de Drago. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était jamais venue. Elle n'avait pas lu sa lettre. Elle pensait que lui avait tourné la page. Voila pourquoi elle n'était jamais revenue vers lui.

"Je ne suis pas arrivée à temps…

- Je sais, répondit-il lamentablement.

- Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se remettant à pleurer. Si j'avais su Drago…"

Ils étaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Mais lorsqu'Hermione fit un pas vers Drago, ce fut la fin pour lui. Alors il recula et la brune n'osa plus bouger.

"Si j'avais su, je serais venue. Je t'aurais rejoins...

- Mais tu n'as pas pu.

- Je sais… Drago, si je pouvais recommencer, tout serait différent.

- Et Weasley ?

- Si je pouvais tout recommencer, il n'y aurait pas de question de Weasley. Il n'y aurait que toi et moi. Comme je l'ai toujours souhaité… susurra-t-elle.

- Pardon ? Tu as toujours pensé à… nous. Pourtant tu ne t'es jamais… Tu n'es jamais revenue.

- Toi non plus.

- Mais je pensais que tu avais tiré un trait sur moi !

- Comment tirer un trait sur toi, sur nous, sur notre histoire, sur ce que nous avons vécu, sur notre amour ? s'insurgea-t-elle en faisant un pas à tout nouvel argument, si bien que Drago pouvait sentir ces cheveux. Avons-nous vécu la même histoire ?

- Tu es mariée, tu as refait ta vie sans jamais essayer de comprendre. Si tu avais essayé, n'importe quand, je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais toujours comme avant, que rien n'avait changé, que je ne voulais que toi.

- J'ai pensé que, après la dispute que nous avions eue, tu voulais prendre tes distances, et des distances si longues s'appellent une rupture. Et tu utilise le passé, pour parler de tes sentiments. Ils s'éteignent. "

Drago lisait toujours aisément en elle. Elle souffrait. Mais elle l'aimait toujours. Elle souffrait de l'aimer toujours aussi fort.

"Je t'ai laissé cette lettre.

- Que je ne vois que maintenant. Et si je l'avais vu avant, je ne t'aurais plus jamais quitté.

- Pourtant…

- Je suis désolée… répéta-t-elle. Ca ne te réconfortera pas, et cela ne doit même plus d'atteindre mais… Je n'ai jamais cessé de pensé à toi. Chaque matin, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, je priais pour que ce soit toi. Pour voir tes yeux purs, sentir tes lèvres, embrasser tes mains. Chaque jour, j'espérais te voir, n'importe où, au chemin de Traverse, dans la Gazette, au Ministère, j'espérais t'apercevoir et pouvoir te sauter dans les bras te dire que je t'aimais plus que tout et que tu étais ma vie et… Drago, s'il te plait, ne me regarde pas ainsi. Ton mariage a été un coup de poignard, l'annonce de la grossesse de la femme qui a prit ma place dans ton cœur m'a tué, l'annonce de sa naissance aussi.

- Hermione, chuchota sensuellement Drago"

Ils s'étaient tellement rapprochés que leur deux corps se touchaient. Le blond bloqua l'interpellée entre la pierre et lui et la regardait dans les yeux. Il avait le regard tendre qu'Hermione aimait tellement.

"Personne n'a jamais prit ta place dans mon cœur."

Surprise, Hermione assimila les dernières paroles de l'homme qu'elle aimait éperdument. Celui se pencha vers, son intention était évidente, son cœur battait la chamade, il attendait cela depuis tellement longtemps…

"Tu as toujours été la seule et l'unique. J'ai traversé le monde pour t'oublier mais quoi que je fasse tu étais toujours là, tu ne me quittais jamais, quelque soit l'état dans lequel j'étais, tu m'as toujours hanté, surveillé, protégé, tout dépendait de mon état. Je me suis marié pour que tu me reviennes, j'ai appris la grossesse de cette femme que tu appelle _ma femme_ en espérant te faire revenir, j'ai appelé cet enfant Scorpius, en espérant te faire revenir. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne vis que pour toi et que tu me reviennes. "

Il posa alors doucement ces lèvres sur celle d'Hermione. Elle répondit rapidement, avidement. Tous deux essayaient de faire passer les frustrations des dernières années. Cependant, ce baiser électrisant ne fit qu'augmenter la tension entre eux.

"Allons-nous-en, dit-il, comme il le disait souvent lorsqu'il en avait encore le droit.

- Pour aller où ? rit Hermione en collant son front à celui de Drago, _comme avant_.

- Peu importe. Disparaissons et vivons notre amour pour de bon.

- J'aimerais tellement que se soit possible. "

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, comme pour s'excuser de briser un tel moment avec une réalité si blessante.

"Mais, Hermione, _tout est possible_. Il nous suffit d'être ensemble. Partons à l'autre bout de la planète, coupons nous du monde et ne vivons que l'un pour l'autre. "

Pendant quelques instants, ils ne firent que s'embrasser. Drago se sentait tellement bien, là dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait réellement. Il se sentait heureux et cette sensation lui avait manqué.

"Oui, soupira la brune. Toi et moi, éternellement enfermés l'un avec l'autre, personne pour nous déranger, personne pour nous séparer. Et à tout jamais toi et moi. Rien que toi et moi, uniquement nous deux. Partons, Drago, partons. Je t'aime. Partons…"

Ils étaient tellement essoufflés et avide l'un de l'autre qu'ils ne firent même plus l'effort de séparer leur lèvres pour parler.

Drago attrapa lentement la main d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit comme le faisait au tout début et ils sortirent de leur cachette. Drago commença à partir et elle le suivait, la tête dans les étoiles, dévorant impatiemment, passionnément, les lèvres du blond. Ils étaient toujours en contact, visuel et physique, il était impossible de les séparer. Un amour si grand est imbattable.

Soudainement, Hermione se figea. Drago le regarda. Avant même qu'elle ne parle, il savait ce qu'elle allait dire. Et avant même qu'elle n'esquisse un infime mouvement, il replongeait déjà dans ses souffrances.

"Drago, ce n'est pas possible.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la voix enrouée par les sanglots qui naissait.

- Pour deux raisons, répondit-elle mystérieusement, pour le faire parler, elle voulait enregistrer le plus possible les sons de sa voix.

- Rose et Ugo.

- Tes enfants.

- Drago, si je pouvais changer quoi que se soit…

- Mais tu ne peux pas ! s'emporta-t-il en laissant ces larmes couler.

- Drago, écoute, commença-t-elle comme s'il était d'une importance capitale de prononcer son prénom, je préférerais que ce soit tes enfants. Mais tu as Scorpius et moi, Rose et Ugo. Je les aime. Qu'il soit de toi ou de Ron, ce sont mes enfants et je les aime. Je ne peux pas les abandonner. J'aimerais partir avec toi, parce que je t'aime et… je te veux, je le veux vraiment. Mais mes enfants me rattachent à une réalité bien plus brutale que la tienne. Je t'aime, Drago, je t'aime plus que tout. Mais je crois que, pour nos enfants, il est temps de terminer notre histoire, ici.

- Ca ne sera jamais fini. Si tu m'aime de la même passion dévorante, alors ça n'aura jamais de fin.

- Pourtant pour nos enfants, il le faut.

- Mais je t'aime, moi, Hermione, et je ne veux pas te perdre une seconde fois !

- Tu ne m'as jamais perdue et tu ne me perdras jamais. Je serais toujours à toi. Je n'aimerais jamais que mon premier amour et c'est toi, Drago. Je t'aime. Mais il est temps d'en finir.

- Je ne peux pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime. "

Tous deux pleuraient. Ils partiraient, ils savaient, c'était immuable, mais ils semblaient accrochés, collés, indissoluble, inséparable.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Ce baiser avait le goût salé des torrents de larmes qu'ils versaient tous les deux mais pire encore, celui d'un adieu trop dur à supporter, d'une mort lente et douloureuse à partir du moment où ils se sépareraient. Alors ils repoussaient la séparation à quelques secondes plus tard à chaque instant.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent. Malheureux, ils se fixèrent une dernière fois dans les yeux. Tous deux murmurèrent en même temps : "Je t'aime" et Drago tourna les talons, conscient que s'il ne le faisait pas immédiatement, il ne le pourrait jamais.

Il sentait toujours _son_ regard sur lui. Mais de dos, il s'éloignait, pour de bon, les joues inondées de larmes.

* * *

Une suggestion pour une autre fin ? Un avis ? Une remarque à faire ? Dites-moi tout !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il reste assurément !

Merci de l'avoir lu

Lilly M.


End file.
